


I Don't Mind

by brucethegirl



Series: 100 ways to say i love you [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, college student kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucethegirl/pseuds/brucethegirl
Summary: Kuroo had a whole weekend planned to convince Yachi to come to his university, but then the affordable tickets to Tokyo sold out. Now he has a dilemma.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: 100 ways to say i love you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694542
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	I Don't Mind

Kuroo was bored. He had so much extra time on his hands now that cram school wasn’t a daily scheduled event, even with the additional extra hour of college volleyball practice in his schedule, he still found himself bored and staring at his wall. It would be the perfect time to go on a date, or out with friends for drinks. Except his girlfriend was in another prefecture, and his best friends were either underage and couldn’t drink, or on a strict contract for a professional team and couldn’t drink. He could go out with people from his department, but that had gotten medius before his first year had even ended.

He was thinking about being able to see said girlfriend in just four more days, how much he missed her perfume and how he hoped she’d wear those star earrings he gave her for her birthday. And he thought about the different scenarios that might lead to him showing off his recently cleaned dorm. He smiled, and thought about how much studying he planned on not doing before sighed and decided he should probably study now. Then his phone started buzzing and singing to alert him to a call. He glanced at the ID and smiled, “I was just thinking about you.” He said softly.

He heard a small happy sigh and his smile grew bigger. Then she started speaking, “I’m really sorry to bother you.”

“Don’t worry about it, you could never bother me.”

“Still-“ she started.

“Yachan, you didn’t bother me,” he insists.

She sighed, resigned, “fine, but I won’t keep you.” He rolled his eyes at her impertinence. “I just wanted to talk about something.” He bolted upright, she sounded nervous and anxious, and it didn’t sit right with him.

He quickly wound through their last few conversations and calls. He’d just texted her that afternoon about her coming to Tokyo for the weekend. She was looking at schools and wanted to tour his, had even set up a lunch meeting with a professor from a design firm she hoped to work with.And, well, he would be remiss if he didn’t already plan out the whole weekend around his school's best features. He’d had the whole weekend planned out, she’d been excited. “Okay,” he started, hesitantly.

“It’s about this weekend.” She sighed and while she still sounded sad, he let the vice around his heart ease a little.

“Oh-“ he was relieved.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to make it down.”

“Wait why?” he was no longer relived.

“I must have waited too long to get a ticket, and the only ones they have left are first class. I’m so sorry, Kuroo-kun. I was so distracted with this project for my mom.” She sighed again, “I’m so sorry.” She sounded almost on the verge of tears.

“Hey, no.” He clenched his fist around the phone and shut his eyes, craving the feel of her wrapped tightly in his arms, her head buried against his chest while she took those soothing breaths she was trying to practice at that moment- all the way in Miyagi. “Don’t cry. It’s okay.” He leapt out of bed, “There’s no other times? I could go to the professor’s office hours, see if she could meet with you later or something. Having someone in person could help your case.”

“I’m not about to ask someone doing me a favor to further inconvenience themselves, I’ll email her and cancel. Maybe I could schedule a phone interview or something.”

Kuroo let a small _chk_ of frustration. If she canceled the meeting, it wouldn’t look good and the professor would remember Yachi for all the wrong reasons. And he knew Yachi knew that.He opened his laptop and looked up the train time she’d originally planned. “But I was going to try to convince you to spend the night at my place.” He teased, knowing she’d be too flabbergasted by the innuendo to say anything back. A mental image that he found absolutely adorable.

He'd been anxiously waiting for her to come to Tokyo by herself since he'd started school. More so once she mentioned this trip. She had been waiting for money from a small commission to come in before buying the ticket, and sure enough, it seemed to be too late. All the economy tickets were sold out and first class was at least 8,000 yen more expensive, but he pulled out his credit card without a second thought.

“You’re typing rather furiously,” she chuckled, recovered quickly from her embarrassment. A thought that gave him pause as he let a small smirk plant itself on his lips, normally she’d be completely mute for another two minutes at the idea… oh now he was _defiantly_ glad he was getting that ticket.

“Well I want to do this before _they_ run out, too.”

“…Huh?”

He gave one final click and sent the digital ticket to her email. He heard the ding of a received message through her line a moment later, “I got you something.”

“Kuroo…” she said in a warning voice. Then she gave a gawking noise that caused an involuntary cackle. “Kuroo! I can’t believe you! I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to _buy_ the ticket!” She squealed.

“I don’t mind.” He said, calmly. “Look, if you cancel that meeting, you and I both know you’re kissing your chances of acceptance into the design program goodbye, or at the very least the internship you wanted. I’m not going to let that happen, Yachan.” He said, refusing to back down. Then he heard a sniffle, “Or did I just seriously fuck up?” He asked, the vice on his heart was back, and this time it was also pulling on his stomach.

She gave a watery chuckle. “No, you didn’t mess up.Just- Kuroo-kun, you didn’t have to do this for me.” she grumbled into the phone and he closed his eyes and sighed wistfully. Sometimes he really couldn’t handle how cute his girlfriend was.

“I know, but I don’t mind.” He said again as he leaned across his desk, resting his head on his arm and cradling the phone at his elbow, “this is important to you, and anything important to you is important to me.” He heard another watery chuckle, “now stop crying, your mom’s going to think I did something mean.”

She sniffed and he hated that an entire year stood between him and being able to hold her whenever he wanted, “my mom’s not even home yet.” She laughed.

He lowered his voice a few octaves, “Oya?” he said, in his most teasingly seductive voice. She laughed again, this time louder and much less watery. He smiled and started to stand up. Preparing to end the call, “I know you still have to study for English, though. So go focus. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Wait-“ she said in a low voice, and he raised his eyebrow even if she couldn’t see it, “I don’t need to study _right_ away. I still have a few minutes.” He smiled. “Now what’s this about convincing me to spend the night?” He stopped smiling. She gave a breathy chuckle. He gulped. Loudly.


End file.
